An increasing number of low voltage applications require the use of low drop-out regulators or LDOs, i.e., cellular phones, pagers, laptops, camera recorders, etc. Typical LDO circuit architectures suffer from an inherent load regulation performance limitation. This limitation manifests itself through limited dc open-loop gain and results from stringent closed-loop bandwidth requirements. The limited dc open-loop gain and load regulation performance translate to restricted overall accuracy and/or more stringent requirements on the other specification parameters of the regulator. Mitigating this restriction is especially important for portable battery operated products, a growing market demand sector. These applications require low voltage operation as well as low quiescent current flow to maximize the efficiency and the longevity of single low voltage battery cells. Simultaneously, the demands on regulators become more strict because of consequential reductions in dynamic range. Low voltage and low quiescent current flow operation, unfortunately, tend to degrade the overall performance of power supply circuits. As a result, accuracy is adversely affected thereby requiring improvement.